


Like a Virgin

by Ozzy1



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1





	Like a Virgin

Like a virgin, touched for the very first time.

这一切只因杜姆觉得在阔别一周后给托尼一个亲吻是个好主意。信与不信，维克多冯杜姆是个浪漫主义者，而他正好对托尼格外慷慨，有时甚至失去节制，比如这是一个非常漫长的亲吻，久到托尼快要呼吸不畅，实在忍不住抬起眼皮来。  
显然这不是托尼第一次和人接吻，在可预见的未来里定然也不是最后一次。托尼的睫毛抖动着，他可是一个有风度的男人，只有全天下最煞风景的蠢货才会在与情人接吻时瞪着眼睛；然而他意识到——或许并不是第一次，他意识到杜姆有着一对锋利的眉骨，刀凿一般的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝。这真是一张很好看的脸，托尼想，恰到好处的深色皮肤正好削弱了漂亮男人独有的轻佻；他的呼吸不由得粗重起来，埋在维克多脑后的手指抓乱了那头棕色卷发，拉托维尼亚人的颧骨在唇齿间漏出的水声和闷哼里泛起一层酡红，难得露出呆气的毁灭博士看起来像一只在花香里迷了路的小熊。维克多的眉头舒展，浓黑的睫毛安静地并拢，他的怀抱虔诚而温暖，让托尼情不自禁地想起油画里那些洁白无罪的羊羔来。对着毁灭博士生出这样的联想倒确实是有些荒诞了，托尼要同自己破解尴尬似的飞快眨了几下眼睛，用自己的鼻尖去撞维克多的；后者终于纡尊降贵地睁开一只眼睛，挑起眉毛继续在托尼的下颌下留下一串樱花色的痕迹。  
“维克多冯杜姆，”托尼半是好笑半是喟叹，而杜姆顺着他的脖颈留下更多的吻，“像个十五岁的处女般接吻。”  
维克多嘟嘟囔囔的声音从他的下巴底下传来，托尼猜那该是一些“什么”或者“胡扯”。老天他真该好好学学拉托维尼亚语。  
“像个处女，在爱情的魔法消失之前都不会睁开眼睛。”托尼懒洋洋地说，脊背顺从地弯折成一道柔软的弧，将全部的重量交到维克多嵌在他腰窝里的手掌上，“你可真是个樱桃宝贝，维克多，我打赌我能尝尝你。”  
维克多的手指钻进他的衬衣下摆，挑起他的内裤边缘又松开手，托尼因为这个恶作剧变得更热了。他撑着桌沿坐上工作台，催促似的大口喘息着，接着维克多就会来咬他，拆解他撕裂他；维克多喜欢他这样，他喜欢他情难自禁的样子，那会让他着起火来。  
可那双多情的嘴唇只停留了片刻就离开了，像蝴蝶振动一次翅膀然后消失在雾气里，托尼下意识地想要去追，却被一双手捉住了脚踝。  
“处子可不该这么做爱，”维克多把湿热的低语吹进他的领口，托尼的胸腔因之而颤动，他的双腿在维克多宽阔的背后交缠。杜姆又露出那种顽劣的笑来，让托尼想要吻去他眼角的每一条细小纹路，“好的托尼，”他用很轻很轻的声音对他耳语，“我会好好表现的，托尼。”

维克多垂下头颅单膝跪在他腿间，衣装齐整像是等待授勋的骑士；托尼敞开自己，像一颗被拆掉包装的糖果在空气里剧烈氧化，杜姆托起他的臀部褪下他的裤子，天花板变成万花镜筒的碎片，托尼一时不知该看向哪里才好。这有些不公平，可托尼此刻无力分出心思抱怨什么，不是现在，不是任何一个维克多的舌尖划过他的会阴让他无声尖叫的时候。维克多的手掌稳稳握住他的腿根，冰凉的鼻尖蹭过托尼的卵囊，托尼知道他正在看他，他无比暴露而维克多冯杜姆将一切收于眼底。灼热的吻落在他的大腿内侧，那里的皮肤是更浅一些的小麦色，也不曾留下任何伤疤，于是维克多像一头傲慢的雄狮一样标记了他的领地，在柔软的肌肉留下刻痕，锋利的獠牙将毒药注入托尼的骨血，让他的瞳孔涣散肺腔张大；托尼蜷起脚趾小声抽泣起来，痛觉一路从下腹烧到心口。他感到自己像一只腹背中箭的猎物，无论如何抵抗都无法停止猎人抚弄他皮毛的手；托尼咽下满口呻吟，挣扎着支起手肘将自己剥离那张被体温濡湿的冰冷桌面，随即便被维克多按住了肩膀。他再一次被放倒在坚硬的工作台上，甚至还能听见电流载着数据从他耳边流过。托尼餍足地阖上眼睛，万花筒里的星星落到他的眼睑上。维克多没有控制他手上的力道，没有像对待一枚瓷器似的将他轻拿轻放，他野心勃勃却不放弃步步为营，此刻他是个被激怒的猎手迫不及待要回应困兽的挑衅，要让他变得乖顺而驯服；而托尼早已准备好将自己全盘交出。“别动。”维克多的薄唇之间碾出两个字来，克制而汹涌；托尼的眼角已然为他润湿。  
维克多的舌头探进他的身体里，像一柄柔软的刀刃将他整个剖开。搅动的水声在四面墙壁里碰撞出波纹，杜姆在好好地照顾着他，仿佛亲吻最纯净的金子一样在他的身体里种下火热的吻，这几乎要夺走托尼的呼吸了。他小声地呻吟起来，湿淋淋的阴茎弄脏了此刻的静谧；维克多的手指掐住他的臀部，像个不懂爱惜的小男孩捏碎一颗布丁那样给他留下伤痕，发出满足的哼声。托尼想要收拢无法停止颤抖的腿，想让这一切停止，可最终还是在维克多的牙齿刮过他的穴口时将邀请写进啜泣里。而维克多永远学不会知足，他重重地舔他，在托尼喊出他的名字时将侧脸贴上他的小腹。  
托尼的双腿在维克多肩上收紧，脚跟摩擦着拉托维尼亚人的背部；维克多的呼吸掠过他卷曲的毛发将他欲求的火焰越吹越高。  
“你不打算做点什么吗。”托尼的颧骨狠狠撞上桌面，试图让自己听起来不满多过求饶和渴望。他浑身赤裸，维克多的舌头无法让他受伤。而维克多罔顾托尼可怜兮兮的阴茎，只是用手掌推开他身上薄薄的汗水，像月光下的圣约翰抚动井水那样揉弄他更柔软的那些肌肉——托尼如此绝望地想要他的嘴唇，他的手指和滚烫的阴茎。  
“我不用碰你就能让你高潮。”维克多说，牙齿陷进他的臀尖，托尼为此哭出声来；象牙刀下的石榴，屠狮者的脚掌。  
是的，是的，可你为什么要这样做？他听见自己含混的声音，进来，维克多，求你。插入我占有我，托尼的呼吸碎裂了，像一颗浆果坠入真空里，射进来让我怀上你的孩子——

他在下一秒被刺穿，维克多冯杜姆的心脏在他胸腔上方跳动。


End file.
